2013.08.31 - An Evening Out
Millie is nervous. Busy with the foundation advertisements, and with an overseas photoshoot, other than text messages and phone calls, she hasn't had much face-to-face interaction with Sebastian since they first went 'official'. The chance to go out with him tonight? Her heart throbbed. Millie herself hasn't been to the Riverside Lounge before, so this is her first time while also decorating Sebastian Shaw's arm. She wears stylish, but simple clothes this time, not daring to overdress once again! Still, her jewery is classy and expensive to add some finishing touches. What is better? Her smile. Wide and warm, "Oh, this place is lovely Sebastian! I wish I've seen it sooner." The extremely tall ceiling almost makes her feel dizzy, or is it the fact she feels like a teenage girl in a romanace novel crush? Ah well, she will poke fun at herself later. Sebastian himself was dressed in a very nice suit, custom made. The fabric was mauve colored with black pinstripes. His shirt was white silk and he wore a silver ascot around his neck. Every so often as they walked in together he would give an enamored look at Millie. "I've been here once or twice, mostly when there was a charity event held here." "Ah yes sir, you're table is ready!" grabbing menus and leading Millie and Sebastian to their table as the elite that they were. Millie smiles at the Maitre D, though she then whispers sidelong at Shaw, "You old man you. Let me know if you need a nurse. I'm good at CPR all my lonesome though." Yes, Millie went there, and blushing a bit as she teasingly flirts with Shaw about his old age. Millie...really doesn't care about his age, only finding it a facinating aspect of Sebastian Shaw and nothing more. all my lonesome = all by my lonesome As the two of them are seated the Maitre D, "And can I get a drink for the two of you?" Shaw instantly replied, "Your most expensive champagne, this is a celebration of sorts, it should be treated as such." The Maitre D bowed slightly and headed off leaving the menus with them. Sebastian picked up his but held it at an angle so he could still see Millie, "So next week I'm going to be on Pat Hamerton with Alexander Luthor. Apparently it's a debate about mutant and metahuman rights and how the United States should handle the Genosha situation." Pat Hamerton was a LEXNews commentator well known for his right-wing and anti-mutant policies, "I have it on good authority that Alexander is going to play to the politicians and not to the crowd." If her jokes about his age bothered him, it was not apparent. Millie makes a bit of a face at that. "You poor thing." And she...actually sounds sincere. "That is a landmine field. I am very pro-mutant rights, but even I don't approve of what Magneto is doing in Genosha." She doesn't say it outloud, but she thinks it loudly, 'He's a terrorist and dictator.' "Furthermore, I don't watch Pat Hamerton, but I heard he was a jerk. And of course Mr. Luthor is, he /is/ a politician, just one that works in the boardroom. The best way to manipulate him is through is pride." Yes, that just came out of Millie's mouth, and she's actually done it before in a very obvious manner to Lex. But Millie then sighs, "Sorry. I'm just worried." And apparently protective of Sebastian. "If it gets too rough, remind me to spill my drink accidentally on Mr. Luthor sometime at the Hellfire Club." Awwww, how sweeeet! Shaw laughed for a second at Millie's response. Of course, Millie knew nothing of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, few people did. She couldn't know that Lex was his hand picked White King, or that... Shaw was regretting that decision a bit due to some recent events. "I'll tell you what, if I need you to get revenge for me, I'll make sure there is absinthe in your glass. Any open flame and it would be a YouTube phenomenon," Sebastian said with a grin, "But I don't think it will come to that. But you are right, Alexander (he never calls him Lex) is a politician. I hear rumors that he wants to run for either State Senate or Governor. The rumor mill can never give me a straight answer." The Maitre D returned with a bottle of expensive champagne and two glasses. Without a word he pours both of them a glass and leaves the bottle in a tub of ice, "Your server will be with you shortly." he adds before running off. A roll of Millie's eyes, "I won't light him on fire, well...literally, though I might verbally." Though she's smiling a bit, even as she strives to hide her amusement at Sebastian's sense of humor. Millie's expression falls a bit at Lex running for a political position. "I'd vote for Tony first." Not Mr. Stark, but /Tony/, first name basis. She falls silent at the Maitre D's appearance, but after lifting her champagne for a sip, she smiles softly. It's good, of course. "Still, what are you planning to do Sebastian? And do you need me for a little loving support?" Awwww, her way to make it seem light, but she really would be there in a heart beat to support Sebastian from the audience or from the side-lines. "Honestly, I always need you for a bit of loving support, Millie," Sebastian said with a smile as he put down his champagne and looked at her, "Honestly, you have been a motivator to me that I haven't had in nearly a decade." He adjusted mauve ribbon that was holding his hair back and said, "Sometimes you look at the world and you think you have it all wrapped up, all figured out. Then the wildcard is thrown in and all things change. Forever." He thought for just a moment and picked his menu back up and said, "I do have something to tell you, and it's more on the Alexander side of things rather than the romantic." A quiet mmm, but then Millie nods, being more serious now. "I'll be there. Just let me know when and where Sebastian. I'll make the time for you," the words sincere. She finally glances at the menu, but it is distractedly. She lets you share what you mean at your own pace, not pushing as is her way whenever possible. She does move a hand out however to gently touch the back of yours that holds your menu, clearly letting you know she heard and is listening. A sudden flash of a camera flash from a table away alerted both of them to the fact that they would probably never be alone in public. Shaw tilted his head slightly at the man with the camera. That's when the two large men walked in and escorted the photographer out. Shaw nodded and looked back at his menu, "I am going to sell off my Sentinel making subsidiaries to someone else. I've decided..." He dropped his menu on the table and said, "I decided that I care more about how you view me than how much money I can make on a secret government contacts." Granted what he just said could easily be contrasted that a glance from him had a man thrown out, but he was Sebastian Shaw after all. Millie wrinkles her nose slightly at that display. Mood killer! But in the end, she quickly dismisses it as Sebastian is more of interest to her than her annoyance at the invasion of what small privacy they were alloted. She doesn't draw her hand away until the 'flasher' is already removed. Though her eyes do widen slightly. Alright, so Millie is floored. She's panicked, she's happy, she's flabberghasted, she's breathless, and...she honestly thinks she wants to cry. But Millie swallows hard, working hard to control her emotions as she nods, not able to speak at first. Gawd, how did she fall so in love with this man so shortly?! She finally clears her throat, "Say anything more like that, and I'll smear my mascara Sebastian," her voice sounding a little thick as she smiles softly, and unsteadily. The man if he doesn't totally miss the clues may figure out, that if he stated this in private, he likely would have gotten one very huge hug, and a kiss that wouldn't have stopped anytime soon. Though sadly if she started acting too crazy in public, let alone crying, people may assume Sebastian hurt her feelings! And that he didn't do it in private should tell Millie a lot about him and how he current feels about her. Granted the idea was placed into his head by the Black Queen, pushed forward by the White Queen and agreed upon by the rest of the Inner Circle. But to Shaw this is his idea, and it will stay his idea. He is the Lord Imperial after all. He sighed for a minute, "I honestly wish I could have this night with you and not talk 'military contracts' and 'political strategy' but... I guess that is all a part of who I am. And who I will always be." He reached across the table and wiped away at Millie's eyes, predicting tears that may or may not be there, "There, my confession is over, now the night is ours. I promise." Millie's smile turns warmer, and she raises a hand to cup Sebastian's when he touches her face. "I wouldn't change it for the world Sebastian. I like you for you." And especially the man she sees strugging under that darkness and temptation. "So don't worry overly much. Though I certainly won't complain about being the center of your attention for the rest of the night." Duh, she loves Sebastian's attention! "Though I think I'm at a loss of what to order. I can't seem to concentrate on my menu," though there is no real complaint in there. "Well that part is easy, my darling," Sebastian Shaw said closing his menu and grabing the first server he saw, "We will have everything on the chef's tasting menu for tonight. And," Shaw slipped a $100 bill in his hand, "We'll receive it before anyone else in this restaurant does. Do you understand me?" The Server looked confused for a moment and said, "Uh, yes sir. Absolutely." She then ran off towards the kitchen ignoring whoever that pitcher of ice water was for. Sebastian Shaw sat down more relaxed and said, "It's taken care of, my dear Millie." The look on his face was one of someone who always got what he wanted. Millie chokes on her laughter a bit, "Excessive Sebastian? I do have to work off the calories." But she shakes her head. As long as that little stunt isn't a regular, she will indugle. "Now I'll feel guilty if I don't clear off my plate," her smile twitching with humor. Still she says, "I hope you can eat heartily." With a bit of a laugh, Sebastian counters, "Please, you ate the greatest hamburger in Metropolis with me. You can handle the chef's tasting menu." With another drink of the champagne he added, "Besides, luv, I'm sure we can think of something that will burn off those calories. If you're willing, I mean." A bit a of a lecherous grin from Sebastian at that last remark, "Or you can work it off in more conventional methods." Millie's smile turns warmer, and she raises a hand to cup Sebastian's when he touches her face. "I wouldn't change it for the world Sebastian. I like you for you." And especially the man she sees strugging under that darkness and temptation. "So don't worry overly much. Though I certainly won't complain about being the center of your attention for the rest of the night." Duh, she loves Sebastian's attention! "Though I think I'm at a loss of what to order. I can't seem to concentrate on my menu," though there is no real complaint in there. "Well that part is easy, my darling," Sebastian Shaw said closing his menu and grabing the first server he saw, "We will have everything on the chef's tasting menu for tonight. And," Shaw slipped a $100 bill in his hand, "We'll receive it before anyone else in this restaurant does. Do you understand me?" The Server looked confused for a moment and said, "Uh, yes sir. Absolutely." She then ran off towards the kitchen ignoring whoever that pitcher of ice water was for. Sebastian Shaw sat down more relaxed and said, "It's taken care of, my dear Millie." The look on his face was one of someone who always got what he wanted. Millie chokes on her laughter a bit, "Excessive Sebastian? I do have to work off the calories." But she shakes her head. As long as that little stunt isn't a regular, she will indugle. "Now I'll feel guilty if I don't clear off my plate," her smile twitching with humor. Still she says, "I hope you can eat heartily." With a bit of a laugh, Sebastian counters, "Please, you ate the greatest hamburger in Metropolis with me. You can handle the chef's tasting menu." With another drink of the champagne he added, "Besides, luv, I'm sure we can think of something that will burn off those calories. If you're willing, I mean." A bit a of a lecherous grin from Sebastian at that last remark, "Or you can work it off in more conventional methods." A bright blush, but Millie grins silliy. "Maaaaybe." No real committment in that phrase, but she looks far from displeased at the thought. Luckily Sebastian can't hear the fast pounding of her heart. Anyway, she has to survive dinner first! She takes another sip of her champagne, "Really Sebastian, you should try that grin in private sometime." Millie flutters her lashes innocently. Course, what she plans to do in return to that grin is far from 'innocent', but Sebastian is not likely to have any complaints. She then rolls her eyes, "Geez, I'll feel like I will need a tin foil hat in public at this rate to make sure no one can see my thoughts." "But if I did it in private. I'd never get to see you blush the way you do," Sebastian said with a bit of a grin. "Like now." Sebastian definitely enjoyed making Millie blush. It had grown to be one of his favorite past times now that he was swearing of casual sex now. He took a drink of his own champagne as he considered what to say next, "So now that you do have my undivided attention. What would you have me do with is?" Millie mmms at that, eyes playfully narrow, "Oh? Don't make me get revenge Sebastian and found out what makes /you/ blush." Oooh, a challenge! But then such a question! "Well, I suppose that is a very good question." She mmms at that thoughtfully. "Drag you into community service, showing you off and making Chili jealous would be fun too," a model friend or competitor of hers depending on their moods or rather Chili's, "and I'd definitely want my private time too with you. Do I get to give commands." A wiggle of her eyebrows before she laughs softly, and Sebastian wouldn't want to know what she pictured to get that giggle laugh. Needless to say, not something she would really do! Just a...funny thought. "Why Millie, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing," Sebastian teased at her 'commands' comment. Shaw after all did run the New York Branch of the Hellfire Club, which did cater to certain... tastes. "And from my understanding of Chili Storm. I don't think me hanging around you would make her too jealous... unless there is a story behind that. And besides that... haven't you sort of already roped me into a kind of community service. After all I am working for you as your treasurer." With a thought of his own, "But private time with you, that is something I can very much look forward too." "Chili is bi-sexual," she advises Sebastian. "Though true, she would be jealous of me dating She-Hulk than you." A soft giggle at that from Millie at the image. "And I think you would look great in pink. I do love the movie Grease." Oh my! She winks over at you. "And you just do the books," she teases Sebastian. "I still want to trap you in a room filled with children and see how you react," she says. "But I likely should wait on that. Don't want to scare you away. I suppose the private time will have to come before that." Now she's just teasing you! Still, Millie looks happy with the bit of silliness. Her hand gently squeezes yours. "Huh, didn't know that about Chili honestly. Though to be fair I only looked her up because I knew she was associated with you. From what I read I thought she was a lesbian." Shaw admitted to not knowing something. Mark your calendars because it's unlikely to happen again, "Actually I did meet She-Hulk once... well rather Jennifer Walters. She was serving me a subpoena for a very false sexual harassment suit. My own lawyer insisted on paying the man off though. That being said, Ms. Walters was rather impressive woman to meet. I hear she was in Maxim magazine after that whole giant sea monster thing." Quickly changing from that subject, "I used to work in a soup kitchen back in Pittsburg when I was fifteen and too young to work at the mills. But honestly, I don't think I've been in the same room with anyone under the age of 18 in nearly... hell ten years?" "Oh! Well, Chili decided that being lesbien was cool I think and declared herself one, but she has dated men before. It's all a little confusing where she is concerned. When she grows bored, she will likely become something else," and Millie sighs at that. "That girl has a short attention span." "Wait, a sexual harassment suit against a /man/?" Should Millie be knowing something?! Millie's eyes narrow at you, "Well, perhaps I'll introduce you to Jeremy first so you aren't shocked so badly. He is a sweetheart." She noticed the change of topic however. "Well that explains that actually. I think even Emma has claimed lesbianism in the past. It is sometimes just the thing to do, I suppose." Shaw said in response to the information about Chili, "I'd love to meet her sometime, honestly I'd love to meet all your friends. I'm not so much a fan of most of mine... with the exception of Emma and Jeannette, I think they're all just yes men since Harry passed on." The first of the chef's tasting menu had arrived, "And yes it was a man who filed sexual harassment charges on me. Turned out he was a man who went from employer to employer making lawsuits about either homosexual discrimination or sexual harassment charges against 'Conservatives.'" Shaw honestly always found it hilarious how he had duped the entire world into believing that he was some sort of stuffed shirt conservative who could handle concepts like homosexuality. "So who is the Jeremy? Should I be jealous." He smiled slyly, "Should I be hiring an assassin to protect my interests?" Millie rolls her eyes at a man like that, "How crude of him," but then at the mention of an assassin, "Sebastian, that's really not funny," looking a bit uncomfortable about that joke. "He is perhaps about twelve to fourteen, and he's a homeless young man. He doesn't want help getting off the streets right now, he has...his own secrets he needs to keep right now." And Millie apparently feels patient in letting him share them at his own pace. "He's a good and helpful young man, very kind and gentle." Though the tasting menu arrives and Millie glances over at the offerings. So far what has arrived so far is a collection shrimp, crap, lobster and fish meals all perfectly made and looking delicious all with side salads that look equally as yummy. Shaw however does from, "I'm sorry you're right. I was trying to make a joke based on how someone people view me. I can assure you, truthfully, I've never made hired an assassin to kill anyone and I do respect the sanctity of life." Sebastian actually felt bad about his poor tasted joke. And in his moment of brood is when out of the corner of both their eyes a sudden flash could be seen. Millie looks at Sebastian for a moment before her eyes become a little downcast. She picks up a piece of shrimp, "Then all is forgiven," she says with a careful measure of cheerfulness. She then asks in a whisper, "Must I share the shrimp," after taking a bite of it and mmming suggestively. There is a slight blush to her cheeks, as ya...she did it on purpose to cheer Sebastian up, and it is not her normal behavior. Sebastian looked back up at Millie and smiled, "You can have all the shrimp if you wish. My goals for tonight are simple. Make Millie Collins the most happy woman on this planet. A tall order I admit." There was another flash from the side but Shaw seemed to not notice it either, "But I am Sebastian Shaw, one of the most powerful men on the planet in more ways than one. I'm sure I can manage." Another flash from the side though this one is blocked by the waiter pouring out more champagne. A snort at that, "Just be yourself." And her smile tences a bit. "I'm seriously about to punch someone, not you though Sebastian," she comments with the waiter easily overhearing that. She then turns toward the waiter and smiles gently, "Can you see to that? It is distrubing." Her request is made so gently and sweetly to the waiter, likely enough to make the man blink in surprise. Though Millie snags another piece of shrimp before she looks back at Sebastian, "Though, sharing is more fun sometimes," she confesses, as if debating if she should share. As the waiter goes off to the source of the flashing Sebastian looked to Millie and said, "Honestly sometime, my darling. I'm not even sure who -I- am sometimes. You put on this face, and it's a good face. It's the face everyone sees and everyone expects. And that face serves you well." He looked over to the waiter talking to a man three tables over, it seems to be a bit of an agitated conversation. Shaw frowned slightly and then said, "And then one day someone comes along and... that face doesn't feel right anymore." He looked back at Millie, "Then you need to find yourself all over again and determine who you are. Is that face you were wearing who you are. Or is it something else? Am I'm making any sense?" A quiet hrm, "It's my true face though. I just have a temper that can burst out when someone upsets me," Millie says without too much concern. She seems to have confidence in who she is. "But you didn't live like that for decades. You lost yourself somewhere Sebastian, and I have full confidence you will find yourself again," she says with a warm and supportive smile. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have faith in /us/, which I do." And a lot of hope as well. "I have to admit that I'm impressed you feel that way," Sebastian said. He honestly did wonder if that poor boy he once was, was really anywhere in him anymore. But Millie seemed to be bring out... not necessarily the best in him, more like the least monstrous of him, "Not sure I deserve that sort of understanding of care." The waiter was now trying to throw out the obvious paparazzi who was taking photos of the two of them together, "Well such a shame, I suppose our secret is going to be out rather soon." "That doesn't matter to me. The fact they are interrupting our privacy does. Who seriously wants photos taken of them while they eat," and she wrinkles her nose at that. "I'd be happier if they walked up here and just asked if we would pose for them briefly, and then take their photo, apologize for interrupting us, and let us get on with our dinner. I've had people do it before, it's not that distruptive. There is a reason I don't eat bananas in public anymore," Millie grumbles at that part, looking a little sheepish. But Millie then asks, "Does it bother you Sebastian?" She doesn't sound upset that it might, just...curious and considerate. "Why would it? There are worst things in the world to be known as than the boyfriend of the sexiest supermodel in the world today," Sebastian said with a grin, "Though I do agree, I'd prefer they just ask. I would have even given him that quote to publish under the pictures. If you'd like. I can run over there and smash the camera." He thought for a second and shook his head, "Nevermind, too showy." Millie actually giggles. "If they have me with a mouth full of shrimp, I will wish you did later however." She shakes her head, "Big bad Sebastian Shaw, turned into a guard dog by a small town girl," she teases. This time she picks up a piece of shrimp and offers it to you. "I'm one lucky small town girl." Sebastian actually bit it right out of Millie's hand after a chew and a swallow he said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, if they do print a picture of you with a mouthful of shrimp. I'll sue them for defamation of character. The public perception of your attractiveness directly effects the sort of modeling jobs you get." Shaw had to admit to himself it was nice to be with someone like this. Someone who made him feel strong but also kept him level-headed, "I may be one of the most physically impressive men on the planet... but I've always found words are more effective. Especially when you have my lawyers." Millie laughs, "Defamation of character by *SHRIMP*!" Oh, that gets Millie going! "Duly noted, don't upset your lawyers," Millie then boldly teases Shaw. It's not upset Shaw, it's don't upset his lawyers! She then mmms, a little warm in the cheeks, "And as physical impressiveness, we shall see." Now /THAT/ was an obvious hint for more tonight than just dinner. "My love," Sebastian said with conviction before leaning in a bit close and saying a bit quieter to not be heard by the other restaurant go-ers, "My mutant ability is to absorb kinetic energy and turn it into... lasting power. Trust me when I say, I am one of the most physically amazing experiences that this planet has to offer." Alright, bright red! And Millie actually reaches out and lightly punches your shoulder. "Jerk," she grumbles as she raids a bite of salad, while pretending not to look at you right now. She totally knows you did that on purpose too! Of course he did that on purpose. Even if they were together, this was still seduction and one of the things Shaw was best at was seduction. A natural charisma world leaders would kill for, "Of course I am a jerk. Haven't you ever heard of Sebastian Shaw, he's apparently the biggest jerk that has ever lived. I think my Wikipedia entry gets vandalized atleast twice a week with 'Worse than Hitler.'" He chuckles for a moment, "I even read an interesting theory that states that I've been taken over by mutant telepaths and that's why I've suddenly reversed my positions." A roll of Millie's eyes, "You are /not/." Worse than Hitler. "The mustasche makes Hitler sooo much worse than you." A quirk of her lips at that. "Ooooh, am I a mutant telepath now? I'll got to tell Nate that one. He might actually giggle." Her sometimes dancing partner at the clubs. "So, I guess I should work on my mind reading and my mind control." She mmmms, "What am I thinking right now?" That's backwards, but Millie does it on purpose. "Well Tessa isn't hear to tell me," probably the first actual revelation of what his personal assistant and driver actually does, "But if I had to venture a guess... I'd say... you are in love with the older but still virile man in front of you who honestly doesn't deserve the level of pure love you are giving him. But is thankful for it all." If only he left it at that, but that inner jealously actually got the better of him as he asks, "And who's Nate?" Millie hrms, tilting her head slightly and thoughtfully. Yes, she picked that up, but doesn't comment on it, respecting Tessa's privacy and hoping the girl respects hers! Otherwise they will have a word or two! She then blushes, "Something like that," and moves to take a sip of her drink. A quiet hrm, "I mentioned him before...oh wait! That was to Tony!" Her eyes widen at that. "I'm sorry!" Millie sounds honestly apologetic. "Nate Grey, he's a registered superhero and telepath. He is also a friend of mine. He is a Big Brother in the foundation, and my sometimes dance partner at the clubs I go to. We aren't "like that"," and Millie even makes flying quotation marks with her fingers. "He's like...I bet he has a fake ID to get into the clubs," and she grins at that, "He's fun and a flirt, but we totally friend zoned each other even before that Hellfire charity party when you gave me the blank check." Millie mmms a bit, "But if it makes you jealous and more likely to show me how virtle you are later, I can add that he's cute." Millie has absolutely no interest in Nate beyond friendship, cause she silently adds to herself 'kid' after the word 'cute'. "But seriously, you will meet him later I'm sure at some foundation meeting. He's like my little brother." Teasing Shaw is one thing, but Millie doesn't honestly want him to worry or feel that he can't trust her. "Well are you just surrounded by mutants. And billionare playboys it seems. I'm starting to feel a bit less special," Shaw said with a bit of a fake frown, "And trust me, looking at you... you don't need my jealousy to increase my virility." Shaw picks at the Chef's taste menu, "But yes, I have to admit it's rather hypocritical of me to be jealous everything considered." He tilted his head and looked at Millie, "Honestly, you don't need anything. Your are after all, you." "We all need something Sebastian," Millie says as she touches your hand. "Just sometimes, it's not something that can be bought or bartered. Affection, kindness, human warmth, these things are priceless. And I /do/ see those very things inside you, and I crave for you to show me those things. This is something only you can provide," she says softly. Touching your hand that was on his own. He pulls your hand up to his cheek and nuzzles to it, "I'm suddenly less hungry for some reason. Honestly, right now I would love to have you all to myself somewhere away from the prying eyes. Where I can be me and you can be you. I feel like when we are out in public like this... when we are like this we have to be those faces that the public sees." With a small smile he adds, "And I want to be myself around you right now." A soft blush, not one of embarassment though, but one of flattery. Millie nods and mmms, "Think the chef be annoyed at us if we asked for doggie bags?" Her thumb caresses the cheek that you placed her hand upon after you nuzzled it. "Probably," Shaw said with a smile, nuzzling against your hand as he does, "But do you really care what some chef thinks? Or do you care more about what we want." Sebastian was always the one used to getting what he wanted when he wanted. Millie had taught him there was a pleasure to be gained from waiting. But that, for him was at an end. He stopped their waiter as he passed by, "Tell the Chef, it was all wonderful. And the rest will be delivered." The waiter tried to explain to Shaw that this restaurant did not do deliveries. With a smile Shaw handed the man three one-hundred dollar bills and told him, "One for you, two for the chef. Yes you do, do delivers. We'll call with the address." The Waiter still protested. To which Shaw handed him two more bills, "Don't worry about that. We'll call you later, make sure it arrives when we want it." The waiter now looked at the substantial tip he was being given and said, "Of course, sir." Millie actually has to stifle her laughter, "Sebastian, remind me to talk to you about not traumatizing people and fixing it with money, shall we?" But she gently pats the waiter on the shoulder as she moves to stand, "I'll hand whoever delivers the food a couple of my designer photos signed if it helps any." She winks at him, but then looks over at Sebastian, more than ready to depart. And that's the truth of Sebastian Shaw right now, so rich that he has forgotten that money doesn't solve all problems. He's been a billionaire for twenty years now, old dogs and new tricks and all that. He stands up and holds his hand out, "To the homestead as it were?" he asks with a smile, "There you can tell me about how horrible I am as I ravish you like no other could." A soft laugh, a gentle blush and Millie leans against you as the two of you walk out together. "Who is ravishing who?" She then grins, "Alright...we both know the answer to that one." Definitely Sebastian ravishing her. There is a shyness in Millie, but also eagerness. Her heart is pounding fast again, and she likes holding onto Sebastian's strong arm. Normally the money throwing would bother her more, but..she knows Sebastian does it mostly out of habit, and her mind is occupied with other 'things'. Category:Log